The Effects Of 5th Year
by angel-of-gryffindor
Summary: a very short story i wrote years ago; was going to be longer but lost the spark to write more. Basically this is what happened shortly after the maruaders took the animagus potion. short n rubbish but someone plz read!


The effects of Fourth Year

"One…"

"…Two…."

"….Three!"

The Marauders counted and gulped down the disgusting goo that was in their glasses.

"Yuck!" James exclaimed, throwing his glass on the train floor.

Sirius didn't dare open his mouth for fear of being sick all over his friends so he just pulled a face in agreement to James's exclamation.

"How do we know if it has worked?" Remus asked his disgusted friend and he flicked open the book again.

"Probably when we start sprouting ears and fur." Sirius finally said but covered his mouth just in case.

Remus glared at his friend; Sirius some times comes out with such crap but he couldn't stay mad at him Sirius or any of his friends they had just done something for him that he never expected. They had become Animagi, so they could be with him during the full moon.

Peter had hidden himself in the corner of the compartment; he was shaking like a leaf and was as pale as a ghost.

"I think I'll go for a walk." James said, his voice was suddenly weak and dry.

James half stumbled out of the compartment and walked slowly down the corridor; his head had suddenly become very light and hot, his vision was nearly as bad now than it was when he didn't have his glasses on, James shuddered for no real reason, he lent against the cold glass and tried to catch his breath.

"What's wrong with you?" Came a, loud, voice from behind him.

"Nothing." He told them, not bothering to turn around.

"Well, it doesn't look like nothing." The girl said again and moved around to his face.

James rubbed his head, trying to rid it of the headache that had taken over, his eyes were heavy and he could barely keep them open to look at the girl.

"Were you drinking all last night?" She asked placing her cold hand to his forehead.

James squinted at her; she had dark red hair and bright green eyes. His breathing then became ragged and he fell backwards to the floor with a heavy thud.

Meanwhile back in the compartment Sirius and Peter were experiencing the same sensations; Sirius had to lie down on the seat to stop him from falling face down on the floor, he breathed into the seat cushion, even though he was a nearly grown teenager he felt like he was going to cry, just to make the pain go away. Remus sat at the edge of the seat Sirius way lying on, he was very confused about what was going on, the book had described tiredness and light headedness as some of the symptoms but nothing had prepare Remus for this type of reaction. He rubbed Sirius's back, trying to sooth him, Sirius's breath was very ragged and he was out in a cold sweat, "It hurts." Sirius mumbled before passing out, still with ragged breathing.

Remus felt bad for causing such pain to his best friends and no doubt James was just as bad. He continued to rub Sirius's back in a brotherly manner; Remus was shot from his thoughts by Peter falling off the seat looking as pink as Snape's hair in third year.

* * *

"Remus!" Came a yell from down the hall, "Wait up!"

Remus turned slightly to the voice; it was Lily and she looked concerned.

"Hello Lily." Remus said weakly; he had just come away from the Hospital Wing after James had fallen down the stairs that lead to Transfigurations.

"Is he okay?" She asked desperately.

Remus nodded slowly, "He'll be fine. Only a bump to the head, he'll be back before you know it." He smiled weakly; still feeling bad about being the cause of his best friends pain, it was only the beginning of the year and his fellow Marauders had spent most of their time in the Hospital Wing recovering from bumps, bruises and cuts from falling down stairs, off brooms and just collapsing in corridors.

Lily smiled widely, "Oh, good. He didn't half scare me when he fainted. They must be really ill, your friends." Lily said quickly, she was just talking, Remus wasn't really listening to her.

"Must have been something they ate during the holidays." Remus told her, "Look I have to go check in on Sirius; he has a temperature." Remus waved her goodbye and entered their dorm.

Sirius was half hanging out of the window, "That you Moony?" He asked softly.

"Yeah. How do you feel?" Remus asked him kindly and felt his forehead.

"I think I'm going to puck again." Sirius mumbled and Remus looked away as Sirius gagged.

"How's James?" Sirius finally asked, sitting back up into the room and wiping his mouth.

"He got away with a little bruise and his glasses got a bit bent but no cuts." Remus told him with a light smile.

Sirius smiled and leaned back against the wall, "That's good." He said shortly before dropping asleep, still leaning on the wall.

Remus smiled and decided to wander to the library for some peace away from the maddens he had landed himself in this year.


End file.
